Smurfette's Crazy Love (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful morning in the Smurf Village, and Hero was busy helping Farmer in his fields, as he adorned a set of white overalls. He was working hard planting the seeds, digging up the ground, and spreading the fertilizer. He was building up quite a sweat. "This smurf doesn't know how you smurf this every day, Farmer," Hero said, sounding exhausted. "I'm used to it, since it is all I know," Farmer chuckled. "So what's left?" Hero asked. "We just need to water the crops and that's it," Farmer answered. Just then, as both Wonder and Smurfette passed by happily talking to each other, they soon noticed Hero. "Morning, Hero," Wonder called sweetly. "Morning," Hero said happily. "Morning, Smurfette." Smurfette never said a word, she just stared at him in a lasmurfious manner. "Smurfette!" Wonder called, whilst snapping her fingers in order to get her attention. "Oh, sorry, I got distracted," Smurfette said. "Yeah, by me," Hero chuckled. Just then, Farmer handed a bucket of water to Hero. "Can you water the crops?" Farmer asked. "Sure, no problem," Hero said, as he got to work on watering the crops. As he was working, Smurfette began to day-dream. She began to imagine Hero pouring the bucket of water on himself instead of the crops. "Smurfette, are you okay?" Wonder asked. "You seem to be smurfing very strange around my husband." "I'm not!" Smurfette said defensively. "I just like to watch him work. There's no problem in that, is there?" "Well, no, not really," Wonder said. Just then, Hero had finished watering the crops. "That's the watering done, Farmer," he called. "That's smurfy, Hero, thank you," Farmer said. "Hey! There is still some water left," Hero said to himself. "I am building up quite a sweat." Just then, Hero tipped the bucket and poured the remaining water on himself. Smurfette immediately fainted. "Smurfette, are you okay?" Wonder asked. "Quick! Smurf some water." "What's wrong?" Hero asked. "Smurfette's fainted!" Wonder said. Hero ran over, as Farmer brought over another bucket of water and poured it over Smurfette, who quickly came to. "What happened?" Smurfette asked. "You fainted, Smurfette," Wonder said. "How?" Smurfette asked again. "You fainted when Hero poured water on himself," Wonder said. "How are you feeling, Smurfette?" Hero asked concernedly. "I'm fine," Smurfette said, as she got her feet. "I'm going to go pick flowers in the forest. I'll see you later." she said, before heading off into the forest. "What's wrong with Smurfette?" Farmer asked. "I'm not sure," Wonder said. "Even this smurf isn't sure, but she has been acting this way whenever I'm around for the past few days now," Hero said. ... Later, Hero was back to wearing his normal golden suit. He was busy observing the village to see if any of his fellow Smurfs needed help with their work. Smurfette decided to have him help her with the flowerbeds that surrounded her home. "Hero!" she called. "What is it, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "Do you need my help?" "Yes, can you help me with my flowerbeds?" she asked. "You never asked me for my help in the past. Why the change all of a sudden?" Hero asked. "Please, Hero, for me?" she said, beginning to flirt with him. Hero noticed Smurfette was getting rather too close to him. "Smurfette, you're invading this smurf's personal space," Hero said, as he slowly backed off. "I'll help, as long you don't smurf any funny business." "Of course, don't worry," Smurfette said. Hero soon got to work in planting the new flowers Smurfette had brought back from the forest. She was busy watching him in a lasmurfious manner. "Once you've finished, Hero, maybe you can smurf into my house for some... refreshments?" she offered. "Eh... no thanks, Smurfette," Hero said, sounding very uneasy. "I'll be fine." Soon, Hero had finished planting the new flowers in her garden. "There, it's finished," Hero said. "Are you sure you don't want to smurf any refreshments?" Smurfette asked again. "This smurf is sure, but thanks for the offer," Hero said. As Hero got up, Smurfette pinched his tail. "OW!" he shouted. "What was that for?" "For fun," Smurfette said. "How would you feel if I smurfed your tail for no reason?" Hero asked, as he rubbed his tail in hopes of bringing the pain down. "Oh, I would love that! Pinch me, Hero," Smurfette said, as she turned round, just begging for Hero to pinch her. Hero was in complete disbelief. "Eh... no, Smurfette," he said. "I'll be going now." Hero then walked away in disbelief. Smurfette soon came to her senses. "Why did I ask Hero to smurf my tail?" she asked herself. "What's wrong with me?" 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Crazy Love chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles